In the past there have been numerous types of surface cleaning tools which are, generally speaking, vacuum cleaner type surface cleaning devices. Representative prior art is that found in the Vacuum Cleaner Floor Tool of U.S. Pat. No. 3,079,623; the Vacuum Mopping Device of U.S. Pat. No. 3,210,792; the Surface Cleaning Apparatus of U.S. Pat No. 3,332,101; the Wet Pick-up Suction Nozzle with Filter Means of U.S. Pat. No. 3,571,841 and the Cleaning Tool of U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,747. This invention, unlike the prior art and the disclosure contained in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,079,623 and 3,210,792 provides a rigid pivotal squeegee which is utilized in a pivotal movement over a floor covering in a sweeping, mopping or squeegeeing action such as carpeted floors, upholstry and the like, which are not hard floors; the rigid swingable or pivotal squeegee is provided within the throat of the extractor tool providing an improved and different type of suction action from that of the prior art; and it includes a spray nozzle connection for the cleaning fluid; and, further, the pivotal rigid squeegee provides a deflective feature to cause the water and air movement to be positively directed.